Unlikely Friends
by Fairy
Summary: Race makes a new best friend.


  
  
Unlikely Friends  
By Cali and Fairy  
  
A girl was running as fast as she could, looking over her shoulder for the bulls that were chasing her - they weren't far off. Without warning, she collided with someone.   
"Ouch! Watch where ya goin' kid!"   
The girl turned to see whom she had run into.  
"Whatcha runnin' from kid?" Said a tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Uhh... Them!" The brunnete exclaimed, pointing back at the bulls as she jumped to her feet and continued to run.  
Fairy ran after her. "Quick! This way!" She yelled, running down an alley.  
The shorter girl ran after Fairy, not knowing where we was.  
They ran and ran until they were completely alone in the shadows of the city. "I t'ink we lost 'em." Fairy said.  
"Thanks." The teenager smiled.  
"What's ya name kid?"  
"Cali." She said softly.  
"Pretty."  
"I'se Fairy. Why dey chasin' ya?"  
"I guess 'cause I'm a kid from the streets. I just got here, I don't even know where I am, now - how am I supposed to find anywhere else to sleep?"  
"Ya need some money kid?"  
"I don't take charity, and I refuse to get into debts, so no."  
"Listen, I didn't say I'se gonna give ya money! Calm down kid!"  
"Sorry." Cali said softly.   
"Now ya willin' ta woik hard?"  
She nodded wordlessly.  
"Den ya should come wit' me back ta da Lodging House and become a newsie!" She grinned at the little girl in front of her.  
"What's a newsie?" She questioned shyly.  
"Ya sell da papes"  
"Are newsies the ones I hear yelling weird lines all day long?"  
She chuckled. "Yep! Dat would be us!"  
The .... 8-year-old smiled. "That sounds fun."  
"C'mon den." She motioned for Cali to follow her.  
Cali followed Fairy, looking around curiously.  
"So ya come from a city or da country?"  
"Country. In Oregon."  
"OREGON!? Ya from out west? How'd ya get cleah out heah?"  
"Hitchhiked." She said softly.  
"Trains?"  
"Yeah, some. Walked some... When I was in cities I found rich people in carriages that gave me some rides."  
"Holy Cow kid? How old is ya?"  
"Eight." Cali said simply but softly.  
"Ya nuts!"  
"I am?" She questioned, surprised.  
"No!" She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ya cute"  
"I'm cute?"   
"lol, ya a cute little kid Cali, a cute little kid" ((brb))  
"Uhh... Thanks? I think...?" Cali murmured, confused.  
They arrived at the Lodging House.  
Cali looked up at the building. "Woah..." She murmured.   
Fairy laughed.  
"How much is it?"   
"What?"  
"To stay here? How much is it to stay here?"  
"Uh . . . 5 cents a night. Ya got money? Cause if ya don't I can lend ya some . . ."  
"Is there any way that I can earn some money before I spend the night here? Then I won't have to be in anyone's debt."  
"It's a gift. Jist fer one night."  
Cali bit her lip, looking up at Fairy, unsure.  
"Between friends. Early Christmas gift."  
Cali let out a small smile. "Thanks."  
"Ya welcome." She pulled 5 cents out of her pocket and handed it to Cali.  
Cali smiled. "So that's for the night?"  
"Yep. 'Til ya can get ya own money in da mornin' sellin'"  
"Okay."   
They walked into the Lodging House.  
Cali was looking around with wonder. "What do I do, now?" She asked.  
"Meet da newsies an' pick a bunk."  
"Okay." Cali grinned. "So, where'd you come from before coming here?"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah."  
"I lived heah for a long time. I . . . uh . . . don't remembah." It was obvious she was lying.  
Cali looked confused. She looked down at the ground, trying to figure it out.   
"Don' worry 'bout it kid. It don't mattah."  
"All right." She said as they headed up the stairs.  
"Now, dese are da bunks dat are open." She said, pointing to a top bunk in the corner and a few bottom bunks along one wall.  
"Take ya pick"  
"Who'se on the bottom of this one?" She asked, pointing to the one in the corner.  
"Uh . . . " She laughed.  
"Race sleeps dere. He's a cutie, but I don't want ya hangin' out wit' him."  
"Why not?" Cali asked, cocking her head to the side.  
"He might teach you some uh . . . bad habits."  
"Like what?"  
"drinkin', smokin', gamblin', stuff ya don't need ta be doin'."  
Cali nodded. "All right."   
Blink came in the door. "Hiya, Fairy!" He saw the youngin'. "Who'se dis?"  
"Cali. How was ya day Blink?"  
"It was pretty good - I'se sold quickly. You?"  
"Good. I had ta save Cali heah from da Bulls"  
"What's a li'l girl like that doin' bein' wanted by da Bulls?" Kid asked Fairy.  
Fairy shrugged. "She's been sleepin' on da street."  
"Ahh..." Blink nodded. "Well, nice ta meet'cha, Cali, I'se Kid Blink." He grinned, shaking her hand.  
She smiled shyly at him.   
"Didja miss me Blinky-baby?" Fairy gave him cute little puppy eyes.  
Blink grinned his cute grin (it is a really cute grin!), and he leaned forward, kissing her nose. "Of course."  
"Good." She smiled.  
He grinned at her, putting his arm around her. Cali looked up at them, confused.  
Fairy chuckled at Cali's puzzled look. "Blink heah's me boyfriend."  
"Your boyfriend?"  
Fairy giggled. "Yeah."  
Kid Blink looked around. "Where's Racetrack? He was right behind me!" He shook his head. "He prob'ly went off ta da races last minute, er somethin'."  
"Most likely." Fairy laughed. Just then Race walked in. "Heya everyone. Who's da new goil?" He asked.  
"Dat's ya new bunkmate, Cali." Said Fairy.  
Cali looked up at Racetrack with wide eyes.  
"Hey kid." Race said to Cali.  
She waved.   
"Why ya so tense?" Race asked her.  
Cali shrugged.  
"Ya scared a me?" Race laughed.  
She shook her head quickly.  
"Don't be afraid a' Race." Blink laughed. "He's harmless."  
"I'm not afraid of him. Just surprised. He's short, like I am."   
"Hey!" Race yelled.  
Blink grinned. "Hey, I like this girl."  
Fairy chuckled.  
"What? He is." Cali said innocently.  
"Like I said Cali, ya cute."  
Cali grinned.   
"It's gettin' late. We bettah get ta bed." Race said.  
"Yer jest changin' the subject off 'a yer height!" Blink laughed.  
"Nah, Race is right." Fairy said.  
"Okay, fine. Cali especially needs ta get ta bed."   
Cali was looking up at them all.  
"Inta bed ya go kid. Race will tuck ya in."   
Race nodded. "Yeah, get inta bed, kid."  
Cali crawled into the bed.  
"Night Kid." Race said to her.  
"Goodnight." She said pleasantly - and she was out like a light.  
Race kissed the sleeping girl softly on the forehead.  
Blink smiled at the sight. "Aww, how sweet." He whispered to Fairy.  
"Yeah. Do I get a goodnight kiss too Blink?" She smiled.  
"Of course." He grinned, kissing her softly on the lips. "'Night."  
They all got into their beds.  
And fell to sleep.  
Race was woken in the middle of the night. "Wha?" He looked up to see Cali staring at him.  
"Hi." Cali waved.  
"Cali!" He whispered. "It's like 3 in the mornin'!"  
She nodded. "So?"  
"Whaddaya want?" He yawned.  
Cali shrugged. Then she scrunched up her face. "You have bad breath." She whispered  
"So what'd ya wake me up fer?"  
She shrugged again. "I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep."  
"Ya have a nightmare?"  
Cali shook her head. "nope."  
"What woke ya up den?"  
"The open window." She said, pointing. "The wind is cold." Cali was sitting on Race's stomach.  
Race dragged himself out of bed and shut the window. He climbed back into bed. "Now get back to bed kid."  
"Why? I'm awake, I don't think I can go back to sleep."  
"Listen kid, I gotta woik tomorrah."  
"So do I.'  
"All the bettah reason fer ya ta get back inta bed."  
Cali sighed. "All right." She crawled up to the top bunk.  
Race went back to sleep. About an hour later he was woken again by the small child.  
"What is it now Cali?"  
"I'm thirsty."  
"Go inta da washroom an' get some watah." Race whispered.  
"Okay." She whispered, running over to the washroom. Cali then crawled up to her bed. "'Night."  
"Race . . . " She said softly. "What?" He said. "I can't sleep."  
"If I let ya come down heah an' sleep wit' me will ya go ta sleep?"  
"Yes."  
"Climb in." He said moving over to one side of the bed.  
Cali crawled into the other side.   
They finally went to sleep.  
The next morning, Kid Blink woke up, stretched, and caught a glimpse of this. He grinned, and woke up Fairy. He pointed to Race's bed.  
She giggled softly. "How'd that happen?"  
Right as Race started to awaken, Cali yawned in his face.   
And she said I had bad breath! He thought.  
"Mornin'." Cali yawned again, sitting up, putting one hand on Race's chest to push herself up.  
"OW!" Race yelled.  
Fairy laughed.  
"Oops." Cali grinned, getting up and walking towards the washroom.  
"Cali wait!" Fairy called.  
"What?" She asked, stopping, only half awake.  
"Da boy use da washroom foist."  
"Oh." She said, stopping. She sat down where she was, right in the middle of where everyone walked (or danced).  
"Come ovah heah and sit on ya bunk 'til it's our turn" Fairy said.  
"How'd ya sleep?" Race asked Cali as he headed for the washroom.  
"Fine. Your a good pillow." She said, walking back over to her bunk.  
Fairy gave Race a funny look and then began laughing histarically.  
Blink heard this comment as he walked out of the washroom. "Well, dat's interestin'." He said, kissing Fairy.  
"Good morning Blinky-Babe." Fairy smiled.  
"Blinky-babe? Hmm.... I like that." Blink laughed.  
"So. Who's Cali gonna sell wit' today?" Fairy asked.  
She looked at Race as if to give him a little hint.  
Cali looked up at Race with wide eyes.  
"Now ya know I'se busy an' can't have a kid taggin' along all day." Race said.  
"Why not?" Blink demanded. "An' how are you busy?"  
"I gotta sell an' . . . " He stopped realizing they all had to sell.  
Blink cocked his eyebrows. "Yes?"  
"Yeah. C'mon kid, I'se in a hurry." Race groaned.  
Cali grinned. "Okay! Ready!"  
Race motioned for her to follow him as they walked to the distribution office.  
Cail bounced along, right on Race's tail.  
"Now don't get in da way." He said to her.  
"How would I get in the way?" She blinked.  
"Just don't bothah me."  
"How would I bother you?"  
"Askin' too many questions fer one." He began to get annoyed.  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't like to be asked lots of questions." He tried to stay calm.  
"Okay." She nodded, getting twenty papers.  
"Now we's goin' ta Central Park."  
"All right." She nodded, looking around.  
They reached Central Park. "Now can ya do dis or do I have ta show ya how?" Race asked her kindly.  
"I can do it." She said stubbornly.  
"Good." He began to yell headlines.  
A girl of such a young age drew all the attention from Racetrack to Cali. She was small, innocent, and cute. Her voice couldn't boom as loud as his could, but the squeaky sound of it attracted passerbys. She sold all her papes quickly.  
"Sheesh kid! Youse a natural!" He smiled.  
He knew in his heart he was growing attatched to the lovable newsgirl.  
"Thanks." She grinned at him. "I'm gonna go back for some more papers." She told him.  
"MORE?! Heah! Take some of mine." He gladly gave her 15 papes.  
"Thanks." Cali smiled innocently. She actually yelled out a true headline, and people bought a pape just for her age. She smiled at some ladies who took a few papers, and as they walked away, she could hear them gushing about her.  
"You know kid, you ain't so bad." Race smiled at her.  
Cali grinned. "Thanks." She jumped up and down, and then sold a few more papes.  
They walked back to the Lodging House in silence with broad smiles on their faces.  
Kid Blink looked up. "Well, you look happy - have a good day?" He asked.  
Race nodded and glanced at his new best friend.  
Cali looked back up at him. "I'm hungry. Where can we eat?" she questioned.  
"Anyone for Tibby's?" Said Fairy who'd been standing behind Blink.  
"Tibby's?" Cali asked, confused.  
"On'y da best an' cheapest place in Manhattan." Fairy said.  
Cali smiled. "Okay."  
They walked to Tibby's laughing and smiling.  
Cali looked around as they sat down in a booth. "What is there to eat?" She questioned.  
"Let's see . . . Can ya read?" Race asked.  
Cali nodded. "Yup. I went to school before I came here."  
"There's the menu." Race pointed to a blackboard on the wall.  
Cali looked at it. "Hmm... Okay."  
"So what'll it be?" Race asked.  
"Turkey sandwich and water."  
"Waiter! One turkey sandwhich and a glass of cold water please."  
The waiter nodded and ran off to get it.  
"Don't you want anything?" She asked.  
"Oh!" He laughed. "I'll have the same." He said when the waiter came back with Cali's meal.  
"You want anything?" Blink asked Fairy as Cali bit into her sandwich.  
"Shoa. I'll have what you're havin'." She smiled.  
"Two roast beef sandwiches, also wit' water." Blink smiled as he ordered.  
"Good?" Race asked Cali.  
Cali nodded, taking a drink from her water.  
"Good." Race smiled and nodded. "So . . . " He said, trying to make conversation. "Any plans for tonight?"  
Blink shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
"Let's jist head back ta da lodgin' house, then." Fairy said.  
"Okay." Cali said, jumping up.  
They walked back to the Lodging House and got ready for bed.  
Cali yawned, rubbing her eyes.  
Blink got into his bunk and Fairy climbed onto her bunk above his.  
Cali pulled herself up to her bunk, letting out a huge yawn.  
"Hey kid. You can sleep wit me tonight if ya want." Race said softly.  
"I can?" She asked.  
He nodded and smiled slightly.  
Cali jumped down and snuggled in next to Race.  
He smiled. He knew he'd truely made a lifelong friend. He closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland.  



End file.
